why did you go?
by angelamarie112
Summary: Lucy was about to tell Natsu she loved him. But she got interrupted by him saying he was going on a date with Lisianna. After two months Lucy quits the guild. Will she fall in love? Which guild will she go? Who will come with her? What will Natsu do? Will she grow stronger? or Will she seek for revenge?
1. Chapter 1

Hi** everyone! this is my first story so i hope you like it!**

**disclaimer: i dont own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Lucy's Pov**

**It was a good day today, it was the day i was going to tell ,Natsu, i liked him. But when i came in the guild something happened that almost killed me in the inside.**

_****__" Natsu can i talk to you."_

_"Sure Luce."_

**BEHIND THE GUILD**

_"So Luce what did you want to talk about," he said._

_"Um... I..I...just wanted to tell you that um...I l...lik," he interrupted me and said_

_"Hurry up Luce i have a date with Lisianna."_

_"Oh cool," I said sadly which killed me in the inside._

_"So what did you want to talk about," he asked._

_"Oh its nothing," i said like i was about to cry._

_"Well got to go," I screamed," bye Natsu._

_Well he'll never find out i thought_

_"Luce," he whispered. _

**After Two Months**

**After that Lisanna and Natsu were dating, i was happy for them Lisianna wasn't that bad she was very nice.**

**But after the day they started dating everyone started ignoring me and paying all attention to I went to Mira and asked if **

**master was there she said he was it the office so i went up the stairs and knocked on his office **

_"Who is it," he asked. _

_"its Lucy." _

_"Okay come in," he said _

**In the office**

_"Master i want to quit the guild."_

_"Why child," he asked_

_"It's because everyone has been ignoring me"_

_"Okay child"_

**Little did they know that a pink haired man was listening to their conversation**

* * *

**Hi sorry if its too short! my mom wants me to sleep now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi its me again I hope you liked my first chapter**

* * *

**Natsu's Pov **

**I was going to ask Lucy if she wanted to go on a mission with me because Lisianna was going on a mission with Elf Man. **

**I saw Lucy going to Mira, I thought she was going to ask for her milkshake but she didn't she asked for master. So I followed her **

**up the stairs quietly so she wouldn't notice me. when she went in masters office I heard her say she wanted to quit the guild.**

**Then I started thinking was it me and Lisianna's fault? I mean I love Lucy but when she almost confessed it was a bad time**

**because Lisianna wanted to go on a date with me so I said yes. I just need to find a way to stop Lucy from leaving.**

**Lucy's pov**

**I walk out of the office and saw Natsu right in front of me.**

_"Natsu why are you here?" I asked._

_"Luce please don't go I need you," he said_

_"Why? you have a girlfriend," I shouted as I ran out of the guild._

_"Lucy wait she's not really my girlfriend," I heard him scream and saw him chasing me_

**Once I got home I got all my stuff and ran to the train. I decided to go to Blue Pegauses. So I can meet Hibiki again.**

* * *

**sorry its short me cousin was so annoying. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys its me sorry i haven't been making new chapters. i had so many homework but i promise i'll make it up to you.**

* * *

**Lucy's Pov**

**The reason I wanted to go to Blue Pegasus was because I kinda of had a tiny little crush on Hibiki Laytis. he was #2 in my top crushes right after Natsu. but iIdecided i'd give up on him(Natsu) because I know that Lissana has a crush on him and I know they are dating. Well thats what people in the guild are anyway right back to the story. I was walking to the train station and I heard Natsu shout my suddenly he grabbed my shoulder and said:**

_"Luce don't leave me."_

_Then I said "Why Natsu why don't you want me to leave." _

_"I can't tell you that," he said._

_"Than why huh why," i screamed._

_Than he said "sorry can't tell you."_

_So i said "Never mind Natsu, I hate you!"_

**Than i went to the train and i didn't even look at him. I was crying so much that everyone was looking at me.**


End file.
